Christmas Eve
by kermittounette
Summary: ONE SHOT Les veilles de Noel se suivent et se ressemblent... mais celle la est particulière... SLASH HR et ?


Allo tout le monde!

Je voulais vous offrir un petit cadeau de Noel, j'avais un peu d'inspiration. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur mes deux autres fictions non terminées, sachez qu'une d'entre elle aura un nouveau chapitre demain ou apres demain et l'autre ça sera pour cette semaine. Sur ce, je vous laisse ce chapitre… dédié au fans de Hermione et de… vous verrez!

**_Chistmas Eve _**

****

_BAAAAAAANG!_

Le bruit de la bouteille cassée fit sursauter Hermione, malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait lancée. Elle se releva en titubant, passant près de renverser son autre bouteille à moitié vide, sur le sol. Il était près de neuf heures et le vent soufflait extrêmement fort dehors, la neige tombait à plein ciel et cette veille de Noël avait l'air exactement comme les deux dernières, seule, calée dans son fauteuil, à pleurer la mort de ses amis et à boire pour oublier.

Deux ans se sont écoulées depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort, laissant pour compte de nombreuses pertes, crises et déprimes. Elle avait perdu ses parents, presque la totalité de la famille Weasley, Harry et un bon nombre de professeur où elle avait étudiée précédemment, Poudlard. Il ne restait que Neville qui venait la voir de temps en temps, Luna qui partageait un appartement avec elle, Fleur qui avait vu succomber son mari au combat et Molly, qui avait perdu six de ses sept enfants dans la bataille, seul Percy fut survivant. D'autres moins proches ont survécus, par exemple Dean Thomas et le professeur Flitwick, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Elle avançait péniblement, l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle faisait. Elle maudit le téléphone qui venait de sonner et se rendit péniblement dans sa chambre pour se changer, elle était attendue pour le réveillon chez Molly.

« Luna viens m'aider,» demandait Hermione.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir demander à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là de l'aider. Luna passait le réveillon chez sa famille, intacte pour sa part, et n'allait probablement revenir que le lendemain ou cette nuit, très tard, comme à chaque année. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à attacher sa jupe, saisit ses paquets et se servit de la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Molly au terrier, encore intact malgré la vieillesse du bâtiment.

Elle fut accueillie par Percy dans le salon et également par Angelina Johnson, nouvelle compagne de Percy. La poussière sur son manteau la fit éternuer et elle se releva en s'aidant du porte manteau à côté de la cheminée. Molly fut rapidement sur les lieux, aida Hermione à enlever son manteau et son foulard, maudissant contre l'alcool qui semblait sentir beaucoup. Le réveillon fut calme, sans trop de grandes joies mis à part l'annonce du coup de minuit, où les cadeaux furent échangés, Hermione recevant de jolis bracelets dorés et des livres. Lorsque ce fut la fin, Molly insista pour garder Hermione à coucher mais cette dernière préférait rentrer à la maison.

Une nouvelle bouteille l'attendait à l'arrivée, elle n'avait pas chômée sur l'alcool au buffet et la soirée n'était pas finie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et le paysage à l'extérieur semblait invitant, la neige offrait un spectacle féérique, rare chose qui fit sourire Hermione ce soir là. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de chausser son foulard et sa tuque, elle sortit à peine couverte de son manteau léger et de ses bottes détrempées.

Elle se dirigea vers le lac en face de chez elle, finissant par se rendre au milieu péniblement, au prix d'efforts surhumains. Le froid lui perçait les entrailles mais peu importe; sa vie allait finir à cet instant, à deux heures vingt, le vingt cinq décembre, sur ce lac. Elle se mit à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pensant a tout ce qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit là, à ce que Voldemort lui avait volé, à ce que les gens diraient lorsqu'ils sauraient que la fille qui a survécu a décidé de s'enlever la vie.

Elle l'avait tué, avait terminé l'œuvre commencée par Harry, succombant au dernier sort lancé lors de la vie de Lord Voldemort. Jamais, au grand jamais elle avait pensé que tout ça se serait terminé de la sorte, elle seule, vivante dans ce si grand monde, dans cette nouvelle erre sans aucun espoir dans son cas. Oui elle avait fini par devenir auror, certes, mais à quoi bon lui servirait un métier alors qu'à la sortie de celui ci elle ne peut parler à personne? Même l'amour l'avait boudé, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce bonheur extrême.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit bijoux, un fusil qu'elle avait gardé après une chasse tardive de sorcier. Elle le contempla longuement et, décidée, elle appuya le bout contre sa gorge, bien élevé pour ne pas manquer son coup. Après ce soir, plus de mensonges, plus de tristesse, plus de larmes; elle s'en va rejoindre ses amis au loin. À travers ses larmes elle réussit à entrevoir le rivage, la glace, la neige qui tombe doucement, et la grande noirceur qui la couvre tout entière.

Elle ferma les yeux, cria de toutes ses forces et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle ne sentit pas que le fusil n'était plus à la même place, que ses mains gisaient sur le sol. Elle se releva doucement la tête puis aperçu Luna qui se tenait devant elle, le fusil dans les mains et les larmes dans les yeux. Hermione tenta d'avorter le contact, regardant partout sauf sans sa direction. Luna vint se pencher près d'Hermione, lui prit le menton et la forçait de la regarder.

« Pourquoi Mione,» demanda Luna avec la voix plus aigu qu'a l'ordinaire.

ne répondit pas, sentant ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau, incapable de fournir une réponse cohérente à son amie. Luna fit un geste qui semblait fort déplacé, elle prit les mains d'Hermione et lui remit son fusil.

« Tu es maître de ta vie,» dit Luna en lui caressant les cheveux.« Par contre, laisse moi te dire que te tuer n'arrangera rien, tout ici sera pareil. Nous avons tous le choix; celui de vivre et de pleurer sur les morts, mourir et aller les rejoindre où vivre et regarder en avant. Tu crois que tous tes amis là haut seraient contents de te voir apparaître quand ils ont essayés de te sauver la vie si souvent? Tu crois que Voldemort ne serait pas content s'il voyait qu'il a quand meme réussi à faire de cette vie un enfer pour tout le monde? Fais ton choix Mione, mais dis toi que cette vie là, tu peux décider d'en faire un enfer ou d'en faire ta vie, tes choix.»

« Luna,» dit Hermione qui reprenait courage.« Il m'a tout volé ici, je n'ai rien ici, absolument rien qui me retient. Partir ne fera de peine à personne.»

« Il y a des gens qui t'aiment, qui veulent ton bonheur Mione, plus que tu ne le penses,» dit Luna en lui souriant.

« Tous mes amis veulent ça,» dit Hermione.« Mais moi je n'en peux plus, je ne vis plus pour personne!»

Hermione se remit a pleurer et Luna fit un geste purement instinctif; elle captura les lèvres de son amie et l'obligea à se rapprocher d'elle, doucement et fermement. La tête d'Hermione ne réfléchissait plus et son cœur s'emplit de bonheur pour la première fois depuis des lunes, son pouls s'accélérant. Elle approcha doucement sa main du visage de son amie, puis accota son front sur le sien en souriant.

« Tu vivras pour moi alors,» dit Luna qui lui prit la main.

-&-

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement, se secoua la tête pour être sure qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Le corps encore tout chaud contre elle, avec absence de vêtement de part et d'autre lui confirmèrent que non. Elle leva la tête et se perdit dans le regard de Luna.

« J'avais peur que ce soit un rêve,» dit Hermione en se relevant et embrassant la blondinette.

« Ce l'était depuis longtemps,» dit Luna. Elle la serra plus fort et lui dit dans l'oreille.« Mais il a fallu un cauchemar cette nuit pour que le rêve devienne réalité.

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

Ce fut court, mais juste assez pour ce petit cadeau. Joyeux Noel à vous tous!

Julie xxxxx


End file.
